Stolen Hearts
by Lov3lii-KiKi
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki loves his girlfriend, Sakura Haruno, even after discovering she's cheating on him with the notorious school playboy, Sasuke Uchiha. Winning her back won't be easy, especially when he's falling for his rival! Naru/Saku/Sasu, GaaNeji. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Rating: **T**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.**  
A/N: **My first Naruto fic. :3 This _is_ a Yaoi fic, even though the summary may be a bit confusing. Main pairings: Naru/Saku/Sasu (Though as you read on you will notice it's mostly Naru/Sasuke --Sakura, although playing a big role in this story isn't one of the main focuses.) and GaaNeji.

_-Prologue_

**You knew.**

You know you should be mad and storm up to them, do anything to stop them. You know you should be acting like a normal boyfriend and be baffled and furious at the sight of _your_ girlfriend flirting--so obviously, by the way-- with the school's playboy. You know you should have gone up to the bastard and punched his guts out after witnessing their make out session behind the school gates.

But you did nothing.

It wasn't even that long ago when you confessed _and_ had boldly asked Sakura to be your girlfriend. Just three months ago to be precise. You were nervous, you had no hopes, you knew she would flat out reject you, and yet, you secretly crossed your fingers behind your back and prayed to the beings above that your wish would be granted.

She accepted and you were beyond happy.

After finally becoming a couple, love blinded your sight and all you could see, hear and think about was her.

The first two months were utter bliss for you...it wasn't until last month when you started getting suspicious: Three weeks ago she didn't bother showing up for your anniversary dinner. All she said the next day was that she was sorry, but her mother needed her. But you knew the truth, her mother had been out of town that weekend, she told you herself. Her mother didn't need her; _he_ did. Two weeks ago she just suddenly stopped answering your calls, not even bothering to call back and see if everything was okay. She told you her phone had fallen and broken, but you knew the truth, you saw her texting someone during class everyday for that week; she was texting _him_; her phone didn't look damage one bit.

And now she doesn't even meet up with you after school.

Your heart keeps breaking, but your eyes can't stop staring. This can't stop you from being in love. As long as she's still by your side, as long as she doesn't ask you to leave, you can still play along and be her boyfriend--even though you already are. That at least would be enough for your broken heart. You don't mind, you know you can't stop loving her even after she cheated on you.

Sasuke Uchiha. Of all people, it had to be Sasuke Uchiha.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**They knew.**

"You're a fool Naruto."

"Maybe I am, Gaara, but I just can't stop being in love with her just because I found out she's cheating on me...I'm in love. You probably don't believe in those things, but I always have. "

"You're fucking crazy. You do know who you're up against don't you? She'll eventually break up with you after experiencing what she couldn't have before." I told him that night.

"Gaara." Haku warned me silently, but he knew I was right. We all did. Naruto was just in denial, he could be such a blockhead sometimes.

"Naruto, it's not worth it. It's really not." Haku said, staring at him pitifully. Yes, I really do pity the fool. It would be a miracle if his idiotic plan worked, and miracles just don't happen.

"I'll be fine you guys. Just leave it."

At that point I just couldn't take it anymore, it was too much. I sighed angrily and stormed out the room with a slam of the door.

Love is stupid. So unbelievably stupid and Naruto is being stupid too. Seriously, his girlfriend cheated on him and he still wants to be with her?

I honestly don't see what Naruto finds so great about that dimwit of a girl. All she really has going for her is that ungodly pink hair. But I know I'll have to bite my tongue back and apologize to Naruto sooner or later, right now he needs his best friends by his side, not against him.

Sasuke Uchiha. Of all people...well I can almost say that's better than being up against Neji Hyuuga. It's no wonder both those bastards are best friends.

"Neji Hyuuga..."

Yes, love _is_ stupid. Love makes you do stupid things.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**She knew.**

He glanced down at her, a tinge of vulnerability in his eyes. Her eyes said it all; she felt sorry for him. He clutched tighter at her hand following her as they made their way towards their normal route home. A routine they picked up once they started dating, a routine that had ceased to exist during the last few weeks.

They walked quickly through the darkness. The night lamps flicked down on the street one by one. Within ten minutes they were already standing outside of her house. Normally, at that moment they would have exchanged words of love and longing. But nothing was normal anymore, it hadn't been for a month now.

The blonde haired boy released her hand. At that moment her hand felt foreign to the cold night breeze in comparison to the warmth of the boy's hand.

"I love you, Sakura." He said, albeit nervously.

She was silent. What could she say? 'I love you too, Naruto?' Yes, those words would have held truth a few months ago, but now she knew those were only lies. Lies she herself created and hated. She knew what she was doing. She knew she was hurting him, but she couldn't stop.

Breaking up with Naruto would only break his heart, she at least knew that. He was too nice to her, she loved it at first, but now it was all suffocating. And then Sasuke Uchia came in.

It was impossible to not fall for the Uchiha, all girls did. He was all they ever wanted and maybe more. She hadn't confessed to the boy yet, all they did was fool around. That was how Sasuke Uchiha 'worked.' He'd fool around with a girl for a couple of weeks and after getting bored of her he'd call it quits, moving on to the next and so on. It was that easy for him. Sakura didn't want to be another one of those girls, she wanted the real thing. And she knew she could make him fall for her.

But first, she would have to break up with Naruto.

She couldn't do it, but she had to...just not now.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**He knew.**

I stand here staring at one Naruto Uzumaki. He's pretty amusing. Staying by his girlfriend's side when he knows she's been cheating on him. Yes, I know. And I also know that he knows that I know he knows.

This isn't the least bit confusing.

He's pretty funny when you step on his buttons. Poor kid, he's going to get his heart broken when his girlfriend leaves him for me. I wonder if he'll cry, yeah he probably would, he looks like the type that would. Maybe I can somehow witness the whole break-up scene. Would be great if Sakura would do in front of me, I know she would if I asked her. She's _that_ into me.

Pathetic. Both of them.

Ah well, that's none of my business now is it? It's all fun and games. Winning over his girlfriend is going to be too easy. She's already drooling over me, but I can't risk anything. I'll play it safe for now, besides, the Uzumaki boy is really too amusing.

Yeah, this is going to be a fun year.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-How horrible was it? Reviews are loved. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or its characters.**  
A/N: **A Halloween treat for my readers! ^_^ Now I'm no reviewwhore but reading those reviews made me smile and motivated me to update this quicker. XD It makes me happy knowing that people are reading the story and liking it so far. Now on to the story~

Gaara's words continue to ring in your head and you can't help but laugh at your poor excuse for a life. You are losing your girlfriend and have less than one percent of getting her back.

But what frustrates you the most is who you are losing her to. Girl after girl after girl, they never cease to stop taking, they never care if they already have a boyfriend or if they don't like them back. And you can't help but wonder why one of them had to pick your girlfriend.

You know he doesn't love her. You know he doesn't even like her. The only thing you do know is that his definition of a relationship is playing with a girl's heart and then throwing them aside. Is that what he thinks a relationship is all about? You've never talked to Sasuke Uchiha, but one thing you did learn this week is that he's never been in love.

Someone who has been in love and has experienced all its ups and downs would never do something like this. _You_ would never do something like this, or wish it upon someone else. Before you could ever become a man like Sasuke Uchiha you would prefer to take your own life.

And there's something else you do understand: You can't blame a girl for falling in love with him. He has everything; looks, money, charm, isn't that what a girl wants in a man? You ponder on that thought, and it doesn't make sense to you.

You know Sakura, she was once- and you hope she still is -in love with you. It just doesn't make sense anymore...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Gaara!" I hear someone calling from behind. Must be Haku.

"Gaara!" The long haired boy catches up, a bit out of breath and I turn around. With a gloomy expression on his face he asks, "Are we going to wait for Naruto?"

"No." I snap.

"Gaara, you know Naruto needs supportive friends by his side right now! The last thing he needs is for us to turn our backs on him."

I sigh, of course he's right. "Alright, alright, we'll find him during lunch, I guess."

Haku smiles at me, with that said and done with, the two of us head into the school, we bid each other goodbye as we go to our respective classes.

I've reached my first class and still I haven't spotted Naruto. I don't have a class with Naruto until after lunch, and by then it'll be too late to tell him I'm sorry and to sit with us during lunch.

As I head into class, I bump into someone and mumble an apology. Glancing up I see who I just bumped into, I instantly regret apologizing. Sasuke Uchiha glares at me for a second, before continuing inside, seating himself beside Neji Hyuuga.

Before I can even reach my seat, a couple of girls run past me heading towards those bastards' seats. I glare towards their direction, hoping for something to happen.

But before anything _can _happen, the bell rings, and the teacher walks in only to spot me glaring at the two assholes.

"Gaara-kun, if you'd care to go to your seat, class has begun." She gives me a disapproving glance before I make my way towards my desk, of course not before I flick her off. Too bad she isn't looking.

Pulling out my chair I take my seat and I immediately turn my attention towards the window which I am so fortunately seated next to. Otherwise I think I would die in this rathole.

"Please take out your math textbooks and turn to page 315…" I can hear her saying. I keep looking outside the window.

"Gaara where is your book?" Shit.

"My dog ate it." I reply, still staring out the window, where I notice some stupid kids trying to ditch school to only be stopped by the P.E. Teacher; Gai-sensei is really frightening. I guess I should be lucky I don't have him as a teacher.

At my reply, the whole class grunts. They're idiots too.

"Gaara-kun, this has not been the first time your 'dog has eaten your book.' Gaara-kun, if you want to graduate, I'd advise you to bring your book everyday and start paying attention in my class." She looks at me scornfully. I grunt, well sorry for being so inconsistent about my excuses, but in case you haven't noticed, I could care less about school.

I'm sure I'll graduate fine this year, I passed all my classes last year, doing pretty much nothing. Besides, it's not like my dad expects me to go to college or anything, in fact I know he's hoping I won't go. That's right, the less hours I waste away in school the more hours I can spend working, making money for him to waste away gambling and buying his damn liquor. That must be the only purpose he has in life: gambling and drinking.

It's not like he loves me anyway. He spends more time out hanging out with his poor excuse of friends, than at home. But I prefer it that way, us having no sort of contact is what we both want. Besides, anything is better than having to live with my mother. Now, she really hates me. Blames me for everything wrong in her life, and I'm not even a part of it anymore, only my siblings are.

I wonder if she knows how fucked up of a life my father and I are currently living. She probably doesn't, being an unwanted child, she tried so many times to leave me. She must have been surprised all those times she opened the door and found one of our neighbors holding a four year old Gaara; to her dismay her plans never worked.

But it's been years since then. As long as I graduate, everything will be fine. I'll leave this place soon enough. As much as I hate my parents, they still are my parents, unfortunately.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You were hoping to spot Gaara before your first class began, and maybe make up with him. You don't want to lose another important person in your life. He's one of your best friends and you need him by your side during such a crucial moment. Somehow you know he knows that as well, but being friends for all these years has shown you what a stubborn man Gaara can be.

He's nowhere to be seen. Since you don't have any classes with him until after lunch, you probably won't be seeing him anytime soon. As you walk in, the first person you lay your eyes on is Sakura. She's just sitting in her desk smiling and laughing, being herself. You miss that laugh, you haven't heard it in so long. And then your chest tightens, you would never think she could be cheating on you, but she is.

As soon as she sees you her smile widens even more. 'That's weird,' you think.

"Naruto! Naruto! Over here! I missed you! Where have you been? You weren't waiting for me after school yesterday!" Of course you weren't, you saw her making out with Sasuke after school, after witnessing that little display you went home and cried yourself to sleep.

Forcing a smile onto your face, you walk towards her desk, which just so happens to be placed next to yours. "Naruto you won't believe who I met yesterday!"

You roll your eyes, "I wonder who."

"Well I was looking for you after school ended, and there was Sasuke Uchiha. I can't believe I just so happened to stumble upon him!" she says, beaming.

Just so happened?

"Well anyway, seeing as you weren't there, I figured you left early, so I took up his offer of walking me home! How great is that? He offered to walk me home when he has all those other girls after him!" a squeal follows.

She does realize that she's saying this in front of you- her boyfriend right?

With another fake smile, you gasp in awe, "Really!? I'm sorry I wasn't able to walk you home yesterday. How about I make it up today?"

"mmm…" she looks uneasy, "…alright…But only if we go to that cute little café, you know the one where Sasuke goes to sometimes?"

You roll your eyes yet again, and with overly sweetness, nod and give you approval. You were hoping to go with her alone, but apparently she hopes for a chance meeting with Sasuke.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"We haven't had lunch together in ages!"

Who's fault does she think that is?

"So today, along with Sasuke, how about we all eat lunch together? I even made your favorite food!" You smile slightly at this. You love her cooking, and just the thought of her making you a meal gives you hopes.

"Can Gaara and Haku join us?" She frowns slightly at this, "Haku is okay because he's such a sweetie, but Gaara is such a jerk to me, I wouldn't be caught dead with him." She says with a tinge of annoyance and refuses to talk anymore about them.

Well, you couldn't argue with that. Gaara has made it quite clear that he practically hates Sakura, especially now. Thinking about this brings back memories of all those arguments you had with him over Sakura. He had told you time over time that she wasn't worth it, but you never listened to him. Instead you ignored it all.

With a weak smile on your face you agree to let it just be the three of you.

Just how will you survive lunch with that bastard?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Besides the unwanted encounter with my teacher, first period class went by as usual, then second period was as boring as always, and third and fourth are pretty much a blur. Now it's finally lunch time and I find out that Haku won't be joining us for lunch since he has to finish some sort of art project. Okay, that's odd. Haku may be a great student and all but he never really liked art. But now that I think about it he has shown some interest in it recently, must be the new teacher; heh, I bet he has a crush. Now that's a scary thought, even I find Zabuza-sensei a scary man.

Sigh, I shouldn't be thinking about Haku's love life just now, I still need to search for Naruto. I search and search for the first half of lunch, but to no avail. Maybe he's just with Sakura. Just thinking about her makes me mad.

Once again, Gaara is all alone.

Alright, alright I admit the search for Naruto was a bit half-assed because I'm still mad at him. But he's still hard to find.

Sighing, I decide to just skip lunch, no point in eating alone. I end up at the back gates of the school. I wonder how much trouble I'd be in if I skip the rest of my classes. I'm just about to head out when I spot someone I had hope to ignore for the rest of the school year.

Looking up from his book, he blinks at me in surprise before smirking.

I glare at him but my heart sinks a bit knowing it really is him.

Raising an eyebrow he simply crosses his arms and leans back on the gate. "You're ditching class again? You know you're going to fail if you keep this up." the bastard remarks.

"It's none of your business, now is it."

I continue to glare, wishing he'd disappear or something. A staring- scratch that -glaring contest ensues.

Okay, here's the thing, remember all that crap I said about love being stupid? Let's just say I was really stupid once.

Meet Neji Hyuuga. My first love.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:** Is the format confusing anyone? I mean with the switching from first person to second person? I just think it'd be easier to write this way because there will be some angst in later chapters, mainly with Naruto, so it's easier to feel what he's going through in that style. Anyway, reviews are loved. ^_^


End file.
